Hepzibah Smith
Hepzibah Smith was a witch and decendant of Helga Hufflepuff. She was very rich, and she liked to collect magical antiques, including objects that belonged to the founders of Hogwarts. She owned an old house-elf named Hokey. Hepzibah Smith was killed by Tom Riddle, who used her death to make Helga Hufflepuff's Cup a horcrux. Biography Early life Hepzibah was a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a very old and very rich witch who collected magical antiques. Two of her most prized possessions were a cup that belonged to her ancestor, Helga Hufflepuff, and a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin, the latter of which she expensively bought from Caractacus Burke. Meeting Tom Riddle and death While working at Borgin and Burkes, Tom Riddle befriended Hepzibah, who doted upon him. While Riddle was visiting her on behalf of Mr. Burke, for wanting to buy a goblin-made armor from her, she imprudently showed him Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket. When she took the locket from Tom's hands, she inadvertently saw the red greedy gleam in his eyes, to which made her "foolish smile" and obsessive admiration of the boy to finally falter. Two days later, she was found dead; a lethal and little known poison was found mixed with her cocoa. Riddle was never suspected; Hepzibah's house-elf, Hokey, confessed to the crime. However, Albus Dumbledore tracked Hokey down several years later and extracted a memory from her that cast doubt on her guilt. The cup and the locket had also gone missing; they became two of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, with Hepzibah's death as the murder used to turn the cup into a Horcrux. Physical Appearance In the Pensieve, Hepzibah was "an immensely fat old lady wearing an elaborate ginger wig and a brilliant pink set of robes that flowed all around her, giving her the look of a melting iced cake" and Hokey the house elf was lacing "her fleshy feet into tight satin slippers". Hepzibah was looking into a mirror and putting rouge on her "already scarlet" cheeks. Harry thought that Hokey must be "lying through her teeth" if she thought Hepzibah was pretty. Personality and traits Hepzibah was also very proud, as to she didn't tell anybody where she had hidden her antiques. However, she wasn't intelligent, as she foolishly showed off her two most valuable treasures to Tom Riddle, not realising at the very least that he would harm her to take them for himself. She was highly infatuated with Riddle's facade of a polite and handsome young man, and was completely oblivious to the dark greedy look on his face, until the last moment she saw him, to which even she could not ignore the red gleam in his eyes. She also believed that she was very pretty, something Harry Potter found that she was far from. Etymology The name "Hepzibah" is a variant of Heftsi-Vah or Heftsi-Bah, a hebrew female name meaning "my desire is in her". Heftsi-Vah was the mother of Manasseh king of Judah, according to 2 kings 21:1. This name may allude to the nature of Hepzibah Smith, regarding her interest in ancient valuable artifact collections. It can also allude to the will of Lord Voldemort in killing her to split his soul and steal Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket. Behind the scenes *Hepzibah may also be related to Zacharias Smith, although this is unconfirmed. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' fr:Hepzibah Smith ru:Хепзиба Смит Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Horcrux victims Category:Killed by Lord Voldemort Category:Murder victims Category:Wizards